


Sunset

by Anonymous



Series: Affection, Devotion [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Android Hank Anderson, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Wet & Messy, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor treats his brother well.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Affection, Devotion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've been wanting to add something fluffy for this series for a while. Particularly, Connor giving Nines what he deserves after the events of [Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294121)... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It's been a few days since Connor recovered from the drug. Nines had heard him argue with his superior—Captain Fowler, if Nines recalls correctly—but he'd lost whatever argument he was trying to make and was thus more or less commanded to take sick leave. 

He stopped complaining as soon as Nines said he'd stay home with him, though. To be fair, Nines could barely walk the first day, but he'd like to think it's the thought that counts. Hank had also stayed with them that day to make sure there weren't any further complications, and he's still visiting every now and then to check in. 

Nines is glad he's staying home, in any case. Connor has been giving him all the cuddles and pats and scritches he wants and more. Like now, when he'd invited Nines to the couch lay his head on his lap. 

Nines feels himself purring softly as Connor's hand trails across his head, down to the back of his neck, then back up again. His brother knows where Nines's favorite spots are, and it's enough to make him melt into a puddle of bliss every time. 

Nines presses his face against Connor's shirt, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of hazelnuts and almonds. "You've been so good to me," Nines mumbles dazedly.

Connor chuckles. "The least I can do after railing you into the bed for hours."

"Hmm…" Nines pulls his head back, angling himself so that he can meet his brother's eyes. "Been wondering why you haven't tried to initiate anything."

Connor pauses in his movements. "Did you want me to?"

"Neutral," Nines says, closing his eyes. "Well, definitely not the first day, but now would be okay."

Connor hums, continuing his movements. He runs his hand all the way down from the top of Nines's head to his back and to his waist, then again, then again. It lulls Nines into a hypnotic contentment. 

Which makes it all the more surprising when Connor asks, "Would you like me to blow you?"

It takes Nines all of five seconds to register what Connor asked. And then he immediately feels himself flush as his dick twitches in interest. It's been… quite a bit since Connor's sucked him off, and his brother has gotten very, very good at it. 

"Y-yes," Nines says, voice small. 

Connor chuckles. "You gotta sit up, then."

Nines immediately obeys, pushing himself up to a seated position. Connor stands up as soon as he's free, and he moves in front of Nines to push his shoulders back to the couch. "Relax, brother," he says gently, "I've got you."

Nines shivers at his brother's voice, letting him work Nines's pants and boxers down to his thighs, freeing his dick. Not fully erect quite yet, but Nines doesn't doubt Connor will make quick work of it with the way he's looking at it. 

"God, I've missed your taste," Connor says, wrapping a hand around Nines's dick and leaning in to steal a kiss when Nines lets out a soft moan. He pumps Nines steadily as he wraps his other hand around Nines's nape and presses his tongue into his mouth, and Nines can only lift his hands up to cling to his brother's back. 

Connor pulls away, a thoughtful expression on his face. He moves both his hands to grab Nines's arms and slide his grip down to his wrists, transferring the grip to one hand. "How would you feel about a bit of bondage?"

Nines isn't sure how to describe the feeling the rushes over him. A chill, a rush of heat, arousal, anticipation? Whatever it is, it compels him to whisper, "Please."

Connor smiles. "Give me just a second, okay? Wait right here."

Nines frowns. But… 

Then Connor leans closer and whispers in his ear. "Just be a little patient and I'll make things good for you, okay?"

Nines closes his eyes, shivering. "Okay." 

He listens as Connor moves away, probably to their room. Before long, he returns, and wraps his fingers around the back of Nines's neck. "Very good," he says, voice low, "you've been very, very good."

"Mm," Nines hums as he opens his eyes, though the sound is more like a whimper. The light behind Connor casts a golden glow around him, and Nines nearly cries on the spot. His brother is so good. So nice. So beautiful. 

"Shh, shh," Connor soothes. "Hold your hands out for me?"

Nines obeys, and sees that Connor has grabbed their pair of padded leather cuffs. Black, with metal loops to lock to each other or to anything else. He blushes fiercely at the realization—he'd bought it on a whim recently, and they haven't had the chance to use it. They usually subsist with Connor's ties whenever Nines is in the  _ mood. _

Connor clasps the cuffs around Nines, tightening them before looking up. "Not too tight?" Nines shakes his head, and Connor smiles. "Good." 

Connor lets go, and Nines tests the cuffs by trying to pull them apart. They don't give, and Nines feels himself sliding into an oddly blissful state. He feels—safe, under Connor's control. He feels good. 

"Above your head, okay?" Connor is lifting his arms up, he realizes. Up and over the back of the couch, leaving himself and his now very erect dick at Connor's mercy. 

He squirms slightly, face hot. "Connor…"

His brother leans in to press another kiss to Nines's mouth. "My brother… so, so good for me." 

He pulls away and eyes Nines's cock hungrily before kneeling down and licking his lips. Then the next thing Nines knows is a wet warmth around him, sucking gently. 

Nines can't help the loud moan that escapes him, which he very nearly repeats as he looks down and sees Connor's mouth opened as wide as it can go to accommodate Nines's girth and length, how he bobs his head up and down and glances at Nines every now and then.

Nines almost wants to touch—but no, Connor said to keep his hands up, and Nines will. But he still spreads his legs wider, still strains against his cuffs, still rolls his hips in time with Connor's movements, breathing heavily, moaning softly. 

Connor's mouth is so good, how he sucks and rolls his tongue against the underside of Nines's dick, the way he takes Nines so deep that Nines can feel himself hitting the back of Connor's throat. Yet Connor doesn't gag, only wraps his hands around the length he can't fit in his mouth, and it's so much—Nines feels an underwhelming love in him and he jerks his hips up in a few staccato movements before coming into Connor's mouth.

His brother tries to swallow, as he always does, but Nines always comes so, so much—even if it's less than when Nines knots his brother, it's still a lot—and some inevitably spills out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. He tries to hold on a little longer before pulling off, and some of Nines's spend sprays onto his face as he continues to come in bursts. 

Connor swallows and makes eye contact with Nines, lashes fluttering, before he closes his lips on Nines's still-leaking tip once more and sucks. 

Nines gasps, one leg lifting to wrap around his brother. "Nn… Connor, ah…"

Connor extracts himself with a pop before using a hand to wipe off Nines's come on his face and licking it off his fingers. Nines makes a soft, almost wounded sound at the sight, and Connor smiles, his face flushed. 

"You're so good, Nines," he says. He crawls onto Nines lap, pulling Nines's cuffed hands down and around himself. "I love you," he says, kissing Nines on the cheek, on his temple, on his neck. Nines can feel his brother's heated length pressing against him. "God, I love you so much," Connor says, sheer adoration in his eyes as he embraces Nines tightly. "God. Nines, can I fuck you?"

Nines shivers, tangling his hands in Connor's hair. "Yes," he whispers. "Yes, please." 

Connor exhales shakily against Nines's neck. He pulls away, but Nines doesn't have enough time to mourn the loss before Connor is pulling him up and turning him over so that his stomach is pressed against the couch, hands up against the backrest. 

He groans as Connor fondles him, making him release even more come, and he burns in what he's not sure is arousal or embarrassment as Connor gathers it in his hand. In moments, there's a slick finger pushing into him—slick with his own copious spend, and Nines moans loudly, gripping the back of the couch. 

Connor runs a soothing hand down Nines's back as he inserts another, gently fingering him open. Then a third, stretching him wide, and the metal loops of Nines's cuffs clink loudly as he tries to push his hips back. 

There's a chuckle, and then Connor presses his fingers suddenly deeper—Nines gasps as pleasure shoots through him. 

"You're leaking all over the floor, Nines," Connor says hoarsely. "All for me."

All Nines manages is another moan, and then Connor is pulling his fingers out, and Nines hears rustling cloth, and the anticipation is killing him— 

Then there's a hot length pressed against his hole, teasing, and Nines lets out a desperate sound before Connor shushes him. He presses one hand against Nines's neck and another on his hips—and then he's pushing in, breaching Nines, and  _ oh, god,  _ his brother is inside him and Nines is overwhelmed with feeling and love and arousal and all he can do is cry, wetness staining the sofa where his face is pressed against it.

"Shh, shh," Connor soothes. "I'm here." And then he starts moving, rocking in and out ever so gently, ever so slowly, and Nines shakes with the raw  _ love _ within him. All he knows is that Connor is here, Connor is his, he is Connor's. 

He hardly thinks of the sounds he's making, but somewhere he hears himself, "Ha, hnn, uhn… ah…" and somewhere he's aware of himself spilling everywhere as everything overflows—he is crying, he is drooling, and come still leaks out of him. 

And then— 

"Ah, Jesus Christ." 

Nines jerks, cuffs making an audible clink as he turns his head towards the hallway where he heard the voice. And, as it turns out, there is the HK800 Hank, averting his eyes from them, a bag of groceries in his hand. 

A startled moan escapes Nines as Connor continues thrusting in after only a moment's pause. He feels Connor's hand caress his face. "Shh," Connor says, slightly breathless. "Relax, I'll take care of it." 

Nines can only gasp in acknowledgement, closing his eyes and letting Connor's rhythm take him. Hank is— _ there,  _ but Connor has him. It's okay… 

"Can't you see we're busy here?" he hears Connor ask.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you two would be fucking when I got back?  _ You're  _ the one who wanted the groceries." 

"Yes," Connor says, giving Nines another thrust and pulling a whimper out of him, "Now please either put them on the kitchen counter or in the fridge—if you can be bothered." 

"Jesus… fine! I'll you two fucking alone for your fucking," Hank says, voice growing distant as he leaves. "The one time I don't announce I'm coming… swear…"

Connor sighs, slowing in his pace. "Sorry about that, Nines." He bends down, pressing his weight against Nines's back, before taking Nines's chin in his hand and pulling him up for a kiss. 

"Mm," is all Nines can answer with. Connor pulls away and he lets out a soft whine, tugging at his cuffs more by instinct than intent. 

"Shh," Connor shushes softly, sliding one hand up to press Nines's wrists against the sofa, and Nines nearly wails at the bolt of arousal that shoots through him.

"C-Con, please, please…"

"I've got you, Nines," Connor says, and it's true. 

Nines is completely wrapped up in his brother's scent, now accentuated with cinnamon, and it's enough to banish the very last rational thoughts in his mind. He can feel as Connor tenses and relaxes, pulling out so just his tip is inside, and then sliding all the way home, brushing against Nines's prostate and making him arch his back against Connor's weight. 

In, out, in, out, the rocking movements accompanied by quiet squelches that make Nines burn. The rhythm is unhurried, and Nines loses himself in it, in Connor. Time ceases to have meaning. 

At least until Connor reaches up with one hand to pull down the collar of his shirt, and reaches down with the other to wrap around Nines's dick. His rhythm is growing more erratic, more forceful, and when he makes one more deep thrust, he bites down and squeezes Nines's cock. 

Nines comes once more, with a soft sigh—at very nearly the same time his brother does, Connor's length twitching as he spills inside him. 

Connor unlatches his teeth, licking the bite mark clean. Without pulling out, he moves his hands to wrap around Nines's stomach, breathing deeply, likely taking in Nines's scent. "Love you so much, Nines," he mumbles.

"Mm," Nines answers. He feels so boneless now. 

Nines isn't sure how much time passes, but Connor does eventually pull out. He spreads Nines open, and Nines can feel Connor's come leak out. Connor must see it, too, because he takes a shaky breath before fingering it back inside.

Nines moans softly at the sensation, and Connor chuckles. "My beautiful little brother," he says, in a way that Nines thinks it might just be to himself. 

Then, Nines feels Connor's touch land on the cuffs. "W-wait," Nines says, lifting himself slightly to pull his wrists away. "Can… can we leave them for a bit and just… cuddle?"

A pause. "Absolutely, Nines. Let's get comfortable. Or… as comfortable as we can with the mess." 

Nines nods and sits up, turning to face his brother. The sun is lower now, more orange than gold, and it highlights Connor's rumpled hair and clothing, as well as the drying remnants of come on his face. He looks happy, satisfied, smiling.

_ Nines _ did that, and he feels a flutter of happiness inside him at the thought. 

"Come on, let's put our pants back on," Connor says. "We'll have to wash them anyway, but better that than our couch."

Nines nods. He does his best to stand, though his legs feel like jelly, and then considers how to pull up his pants most efficiently with his hands cuffed. 

"Here, let me," Connor says, and he helps pull Nines's pants back up before doing the same for himself. Then he lies down on the couch and opens his arms wide. 

Nines immediately lays down with Connor, back against his brother. One of Connor's hands finds its way into Nines's hair, and the other reaches down to entangle with Nines's fingers. 

Nines sighs, pleased. Right here, wrapped in Connor's arms and scent, his brother's come still leaking out of him, still bound to Connor's mercy—right here, Nines feels as content as he could be. "Love you too, Connor," he mumbles. "Really happy you're mine."

Connor chuckles, pressing a kiss to Nines's temple. "Same here."

**Author's Note:**

> I am very weak for light bondage and soft dom... I'd be happy with either of them doing it, but Nines probably gets into subspace or a similar state much more easily. 
> 
> Bit less of a focus on ABO stuff since Connor is doing the fucking, but I like to have alphas with copious amounts of cum as well as lengthy orgasms. Hence Nines getting cum all over the place.
> 
> also Hank is very much like "I can't believe they don't fuck for days and the one time I come here they're just going at it on the couch"  
> He probably put everything in the freezer/fridge and is now twiddling his thumbs hoping the lads finish up soon. Except now they're cuddling and he's just *holds his face in his hands*


End file.
